Fantasies
by secretstranger69
Summary: Kim has something she's been fantasizing about for months. She finally works up the nerve to ask and it turns out better than she could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: One shot that popped up while I was avoiding everything else lol

* * *

"Shego." Kim called nervously.

"Yeah pumpkin?" She looked up from her spot on the couch and raised a brow at her blushing girlfriend. Frowning, she asked, "What is it?"

Kim cleared her throat, "Well...i was hoping you'd do something for me..."

Shego turned to her, intrigued, "Depends on what that something is."

Kim bit her lip and pulled out a box from behind her back. "I was erm hoping you'd wear this on your next heist..."

She handed Shego the box and ran out.

Curious, Shego opened the box. What she saw inside has her grinning and planning her next heist immediately.

* * *

"Kim!" Wade yelled as the redhead turned on the device.

"What's the stitch wade?" She asked as she entered her dorm room.

"There's been a break-in at the museum in the next town over. It looks like Shego is back up to her old tricks!"

Kim felt a chill race down her spine, "I'll handle this one Wade. No need to call Ron. You got transportation?"

He nodded, "E.T.A. 5 minutes. You're sure you want to do this one alone Kim?"

Trying not to appear eager, she pretended to think it over before nodding, "It's so not the drama. Thanks Wade!"

"Good luck, Kim!"

The screen went blank and Kim raced to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Repelling out of the helicopter, Kim quickly set about sneaking in. She was getting hotter and hotter the closer she got to Shego's location, and she had a feeling it had nothing to do with the ventilators she was crawling through.

"Dammit!" she heard Shego whisper and Kim had to restrain herself from stopping the game and demanding Shego fuck her immediately.

Silently, she exited the vent and snuck into the room where Shego was picking up the bag of diamonds.

"Stop right there Shego!" She yelled.

The green woman turned and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like that's going to stop me."

Kim however didn't quite hear her as her eyes and and ears and throbbing core was focused on the large bulge in Shego's catsuit.

It looked better than she had imagined.

"Um." She said swallowing thickly. Shego chuckled,

"See something you like?"

Kim took a deep breath and let her eyes snap up to Shego, "N-No! What disgusting things you do in your personal life has nothing to do with me."

Shego growled, "So that's how you want it, princess? Tell me how you're gonna explain that I got away because I fucked you lame?"

Kim gasped pretending to be shocked, though it was a sound of pleasant surprise, "You...I...just hand me the jewels!"

Shego smirked and dropped them in her pocket, "Come get em."

Kim clenched her teeth and lunged at the green woman. Shego easily dodged her and the two engaged in their usual tussle. Instead of it ending in a tie as it almost always did, Shego decided to end the game a little early and used her full strength on the red head.

In a short time, Kim found herself pinned on the floor lying on her stomach. "Shego!" she yelled breathlessly. Nothing turned her on more than the green skinned woman easily overpowering her.

Well that and the feeling of Shego pressing her bulge into Kim's ass.

She gasped and Shego chuckled in her ear, "That's right Kimmie…you're going to take all of this and then I'm going to walk out of here with those diamonds." She used her burning hands to remove Kim's pants and whispered, "And you're going to limp out of here, well fucked."

Kim moaned, "No! No, I…" She trailed off as Shego pressed the tip against her soaking lips. "Unnghh! Ah!" she yelled as Shego slowly forced her way inside of her. It wasn't the biggest thing she had ever taken (Shego's fist held that title) but it was no small toy. She had chosen something she would definitely feel the next day.

"Shegooooo." She groaned and hissed as the woman bottomed out inside of her.

"Oh fuck, Kimmie. This is so fucking hot." Shego moaned and Kim panted underneath her. Desperate for Shego to fuck her, she lifted her ass under the woman and whimpered. Shego smirked and sat up, pulling Kim on all fours. Gripping Kim's hips, she pulled back until the only the tip rested inside of her and pushed back in.

"Ooooh…" Kim moaned and Shego felt butterflies settle in her stomach. She had never heard that sound come from Kim. It was pure sex and she needed to hear it again. She pulled back, and pushed back in harder than before.

"God!" Kim screamed and Shego growled,

"He won't help you tonight, Princess." Immediately, she set a fast, steady pace, making Kim moan continuously. Swallowing, she looked away from the sight of her disappearing inside of Kim and reappearing slick and dripping wet, more so each time. Closing her eyes, Shego focused on what she was going to do with those diamonds.

Kim was in heaven. It felt like each thrust was an orgasm of its own, all of them building on each other and growing into a huge tidal wave that was going to crash over her and smash her to pieces.

"She…go – Fuck!" Kim moaned and gasped when she felt hands latch onto her hair and tug her head back. "Oh fuck." She whispered. Her eyes rolled back and Kim had her first orgasm of the night.

"SHEGO!" She screamed and the green skinned woman was pulled out of her thoughts by an orgasm of her own. She groaned and drug her clawed hand down Kim's back, loving the drops of blood that welled up. Kim groaned and panted, "Fuck me harder, Shego." Shego smirked.

The sound of their bodies slapping together echoed through the museum, accompanied by moans and screams from Kim as well as heavy panting from Shego as she thrust deeper inside her girlfriend.

Suddenly, a new sound bounced off the walls.

SMACK!

Kim gasped and looked back at Shego who's eyes were glued to the bubble butt in front of. There was a reason Kim's mom called her that, and Shego had to agree. She loved Kim's ass, and since tonight was about her 'forcing' the girl into submission, well, she was going to take what she wanted.

SMACK!

Kim arched as the pain soon turned to pleasure. Her mouth dropped open and she let her head fall. " _Shego."_ She moaned and Shego's hips jerked as she came simply from the sound of Kim's voice.

"Shit Kimmie!" She moaned and slapped her ass again. This time, Kim's hand shot out across the floor, trying to balance herself against the onslaught of pleasure.

"Again." Kim whispered.

SMACK!

"Again!" She ordered.

SMACK!

"Again!" Kim yelled.

This time, Shego kept slapping Kim's ass over and over, watching the skin turn red.

" _Harder!"_ she moaned and Shego growled as she hit Kim harder on one cheek and on the other, she let her nails drag across the skin, leaving scratches in her wake. She used her teeth to remove her glove and slipped her thumb inside the redhead's pink hole. Kim tensed and Shego couldn't even move the fucking dildo, Kim was squeezing so hard.

"FUCK!" she yelled and once her body relaxed, Kim fell to the floor. "Oh god." She moaned over and over as she was rocked by aftershocks. Shego moaned out her orgasm as well and panted above the red head as she pulled out. She stared at the slick thing when an evil thought crossed her mind. Smirking, Shego detached the dildo and pushed it back inside Kim who squirmed, attempting to get away from the invasion. Shego growled, "Stay still." Kim whimpered and the squirming lessened enough for Shego to push it deep inside her. She leaned down and whispered, "If it falls out of you, I'll shove it up your ass." Kim whimpered and Shego chuckled, "I'll be watching Kimmie." With that, she stood and walked away as best she could without stumbling.

* * *

After several minutes, Kim slowly stood, making certain to hold the toy inside of her. She could feel Shego's eyes on her, and she had a feeling they would follow her all the way back to their apartment. She fixed her appearance before calling Wade and arranging for a ride home.

"Did you stop her?" He asked.

Kim blushed, "Ah, no. She got away. I guess I should've brought Ron."

Wade nodded, "That's alright Kim. Maybe next time! Your ride'll be there soon!"

Kim thanked him and then thought about sitting, but a growl from somewhere behind her made her reconsider. Swallowing, she held her knees together and placed her hand just under her belly button. It felt like the toy was that deep inside of her.

She gasped. It also felt like it was slipping. "No, no, no…" she whispered and squeezed around it, releasing a moan as she did so. "Damn you shego!" she muttered hotly.

Just as she was about to open her pants and push the object back inside of her, her ride pulled up. Slowly, she hobbled towards the bright headlights and the driver jumped out of the car.

"Are you okay Kim?!" he asked. She nodded and let him help her to the car.

She bit her lip to contain a moan. She sat down harshly to push the thing back inside of her, but she hadn't realized it would bump into her cervix the way it did. She took a deep shuddering breath and put on a smile as the driver hopped back in.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home in no time." He said and revved the engine, smiling at her. Kim's teeth broke the skin of her lip with the effort it took not to moan. "T-thanks." She said, her voice shaking.

He smiled and revved again before pulling out slowly.

Down the rocky…vibrating road…slowly.

"Don't want to damage my windshield." He said and Kim's entire body throbbed as she sank into the seat.

"Music! I-I bet you've got crazy speakers." She suggested, forcing the words to sound normal even as she was borderline orgasm.

He smirked, "I just found this song with the sweetest bass ever. I've got speakers in the seat. It makes everything shake. We won't be able to hear each other, but I don't imagine you feel like talking anyway."

He hit play before Kim could retract her sentence, and she turned her head from him and released a moan as the first hit of the bass kicked her into an intense orgasm.

"Fuck!" she yelled and put her head in her hands as she tried not to tense up. But fuck, the bass combined with the gravel roads…it was fucking her almost as good as shego.

"FUCK!" she sobbed and trembled with the force it took to not grind her hips. At this rate, she was going to leave a mess on his seat.

She groaned through another orgasm as they hit a bump and the toy struck her cervix. "Oh my god." She whispered as they finally passed the rocky road and hit smooth ground. He tapped her knee and she jumped before looking over at him.

He smiled apologetically and gave her the thumbs up. Nodding, she weakly returned it and turned back away from him.

She was launched back into her seat as he hit the gas hard and they zoomed off. Kim was both afraid for her life and thoroughly turned on by this car. As dangerous as it might be, she suddenly has an idea for Shego's next Christmas gift…

"Ah!" She moaned as a new song came on, the bass seemingly unending. Kim whined, "Shegoooo…"

After three more orgasms, Kim asked him to cut the music off. That bass was driving her insane. She had gotten so sensitive that even the turning of the car had her shivering.

"Here we are!" He said and Kim blinked. She had been so focused on not cumming, that she had missed half the ride.

"Thanks!" she said as she slowly hobbled up to the drive. When she walked in, her jaw dropped.

Shego was sitting on the couch, with her hand between her legs, watching the video of them in the museum.

"Mm Kimmie. Look at you enjoying that spanking." She moaned. "Come here before you drop that thing out of your loose cunt."

Kim whimpered and slowly walked over to Shego who wasted no time pulling her pants down and grasping the sliding dildo. Kim thought she was going to pull it out, but instead, Shego leaned forward and attached her lips to Kim's clit. While one hand was busy pumping the large toy in and out of Kim, the other was still buried inside of her.

The feeling of Shego sucking her clit into her mouth sent Kim screaming over the edge. She gripped Shego's hair and doubled over. She didn't stop and Kim sobbed, "S-Sheg…no more! Please! Oh god!" she begged and shook her head, "I can't! I can't!"

Shego flattened her tongue against her clit and Kim howled as another orgasm ripped through her, snatching her knees from underneath her.

She chuckled and slowly pulled the dildo out, "I gotta say Kimmie. This idea of yours…" she licked the dildo and hummed, "it was definitely fun. Got anymore?"

Kim whimpered and nodded from her spot on the floor, "A-a few…"

* * *

A/N: Continue? Eh...depends on you I guess...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You asked, so here it is. A second chapter. There's a possibility for one more, but I'm not 100% on that. Send me some requests and I will see what I can do.

Also, I have no beta. I literally just wrote this, if you see something, say something.

* * *

"…."

Kim gave an embarrassed grin and shrugged at the silent woman. "Well?"

Shego blinked repeatedly and opened her mouth repeatedly in an attempt to form words. No sound escaped and she shook her head, seemingly at a loss.

Kim would have been saddened if not for her amusement at Shego's almost catatonic state. "Are you alright?"

Shego gestured, but Kim couldn't decide if it was to the affirmative or negative. Smiling, she pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture. Shego glared and wiped the baffled look off of her face, but still, she said nothing.

"Did I break you?" Kim asked, confused. Shego shrugged and shook her head.

"Hell if I know Princess. I mean…." She gestured to Kim who attempted to decipher the frantic miming.

"You are shocked because….I'm…"

Shego exploded, "You're you! Kim freaking Possible! I mean sure, you like a rough roll in the hay Princess, but this is…"

"A bit…too much for you?"

Shego shook her head, "No! Not at all! I just didn't expect _you_ to ask that! I mean, yeah, you like it when I use my full strength on you – "

Kim hummed, "Which you still haven't and I would fully expect it in this scenario. I won't hold back, if you don't."

Shego's jaw dropped and she shook her head, "I can't even…how exactly…you are no goody two shoes!" She shouted. "I need that on a shirt or something! What the hell Princess!"

Kim shrugged, "Is that a yes?"

Shego tossed her hands up and left the room, "Yeah. Sure. Why the hell not?!"

* * *

Kim smirked as Shego slowly woke up. It had taken weeks, but finally, she managed to drug the woman long enough to tie her up with rope that even Shego would have a hard time getting out of.

"Kimmie?" She asked as her vision slowly cleared.

Kim watched as Shego frowned, "Am I tied up? Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked.

Kim's bravado wavered slightly, "No joke, Shego. It took me longer than expected, but I found a rope even you can't break. We're one of Drakken's plasma proof facilities, so don't. I'm off to call Global Justice. Do behave."

To Kim's surprise, the woman glared and with a quick jerk broke the rope around her arms. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. Shego stood and with absolutely no effort and a straight face, moved her leg out, snapping the rest of the rope.

"Oh." Kim said and immediately made a bee line for the door. "It's still plasma proof! She shouted as it closed behind her.

Shego said nothing and Kim turned around quickly as a loud bang sounded. Shego had apparently hit the door and left a rather large dent. She gulped. This woman was terrifying at full strength.

She ran to the panic room. She had zero intent on making this easy for Shego and every intent on making this as arousing as possible.

She turned on the screen and watched as Shego stared straight into the camera and punched the door again. Her face screwed up and she grunted with effort. Kim's jaw dropped as the door fell over with a loud groan. The woman slowly smirked.

"You asked for this Kimmie. Now be a good girl, and get ready for your spanking."

Kim crossed her legs in the chair. "You'd have to find me first, Shego." she purred into the microphone, knowing how much Shego loved that.

"Come now Princess." Shego said and walked down the corridor at a leisurely pace. "It's Drakken. Surely you don't think he's too difficult to figure out."

Kim watched as she stopped in front of a door.

"Surely you don't think I haven't gone over the schematics for every lair he's ever built until I could walk around the place blindfolded?"

With that, she opened the door, entered the room, and Kim suddenly lost visual.

"Oh dear god." She whispered and quickly looked around the room for vents or some other entrance. Her heart pounded in her chest and sweat slowly crept down her forehead. She felt like a caged animal waiting for a lion to chew her up and god, she was never going to look at Shego the same after this.

She pondered whether she should be ripping off her clothes and bending over, or if she should leave the room. Shego obviously had no visual on her.

She bit her lip and ran her hands over her body, God who doesn't love a good chase down the hallway. She ran to the door and pressed the button to open it.

Immediately, she was pulled out and pressed against a wall.

"Gotcha." Shego growled, her hand wrapped tightly around Kim's throat. "Struggle and you won't be able to sit or use that tongue of yours tomorrow."

Kim whimpered. No she wouldn't fight. She was too fucking turned on to do anything but let Shego have her way.

Shego smirked and wrapped an arm around Kim's waist and carried her to the bedroom with one arm. She casually walked down the hallway at a slow pace and her arm never even shook with the weight of Kim's body. She didn't adjust her grip, she didn't lean over the side to make up for the weight, nothing.

"How have you hidden this for so long?"

Shego chuckled, "Well I didn't realize it would be such a turn on for you Princess."

Kim groaned, "Please. Feel free to break into a run Shego, I'm dripping."

Shego growled, "Well when you put it like that…" She kicked a door in and tossed Kim onto the bed.

Kim turned on her back and quickly pulled of her clothes. "Fuck me Shego."

Shego smirked and unzipped her catsuit, the dildo popping out, "Get on all fours Princess, and let me know when it's too much for you."

Kim's eyes rolled back and she did as ordered, thrusting her ass up in the air for Shego to use.

"Oh, fuck baby, you weren't kidding. You're fucking soaked. I think I'll save the spanking for later." With that, she slowly pushed the dildo inside of the redhead and waited for the go ahead. She licked her lips when Kim pressed into her, "Tell me when it's too much Kim. I don't want to injure you."

Kim nodded and bit her lip, "okay." She said and immediately Shego began pounding into her harder than ever before. It sent stars into her vision immediately.

"FUCK!" she shouted and Shego moaned. She loved it when her goody two shoes girlfriend swore. "Harder!" she shouted and Shego shook her head in disbelief.

Correction: Her not so goody two shoes. Seriously. She needed a shirt.

Kim gasped as Shego did as she asked and increased the force of her thrusts. "Godddd! Oh Shego! Faster Shego. Faster!" It was almost too much. Shego's grip on her hips were bruising in their intensity and she was certain she would feel it for weeks, but god she wouldn't have it any other way. Shego's thrusts sped and suddenly, she was coming, hard.

"SHEGO!" She screeched and even though her walls were normally far too tight for Shego to continue, the woman pressed on, forcing Kim wide open.

"Ah! Ah! Don't stop! OH god Shego don't ever stop!"

Shego's eyes rolled back. The feeling of the dildo pressing back against her clit as hard as it was, drove her insane. She groaned and her hips jumped in a harsh staccato against Kim's as she had her first orgasm of the night. It sent Kim into a second one, if the tightening of her cunt was anything to go by.

Shego shook off the bone tiring feeling from her orgasm and stood off of the bed. She pulled the limp red head up and with two hands on her waist, lifted Kim onto the dildo.

Kim's eyes widened and her exhaustion disappeared as her libido flared right back up. "Oh my god Shego." She moaned as the woman fucked her. One hand latched onto deceptively small biceps and the other began rubbing at her clit. "Make me cum Shego." She moaned and Shego obliged, lifting the lithe body faster. Kim's fingers flew over her clit and after several mintes, the red head shouted and wrapped Shego in tight embrace as she came.

"I love you!" She shouted mid orgasm and tangled her fingers in Shego's hair. "Oh god I love you."

Shego's eyes widened at that and she slowed her thrusts, until she was just holding the red head who was oblivious to the effect her words had on Shego.

Kim loved her?

* * *

A/N: It won't become to plotty. Unless you want it to. Honeslty I have no plans for this fic lol it just is. Lemme know what you want/think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You guys wanted a lil something something, so here you go. Also, if you have not had cookie butter, I advise you get your ass to the nearest trader joe's and sink your teeth into that unhealthy delicious treat from the gods. I've had to cut myself off.

* * *

 _"I love you Shego."_

"Why are you hiding from me?"

Shego scowled and examined her nails, "I do not hide, Kimmie. I expertly evade and elude."

Kim sighed, "Shego, you're ducking behind a box in the closet."

Shego sniffed, "I noticed something needed cleaning. Whatever. Go away."

Kim frowned, "Is this because I love you?"

Shego stood and growled, "You. Do. Not. Love. Me."

Kim was taken aback at the fierceness of Shego statement. She spluttered before finally saying, "I most certainly do."

Shego clenched her jaw, "You don't even know my name! My favorite color –

"Purple."

Shego blinked. "How did you…."

Kim smiled softly, "I pay attention to you Shego. Your eyes linger on a bag of diamonds more when the bag is purple. You spread them out and admire the color against the diamonds. And don't get me started on the time you found emeralds in a purple bag."

Shego heart fluttered and she shook her head, "You know nothing about me!"

Kim grinned, "If you say so...princess."

Shego's mouth dropped open.

"The fuck did you just call me?!"

Kim smirked and walked out of the closet, "You heard me."

Shego spluttered and chased after the infuriatingly cocky red head. "No, no, no. YOU'RE princess. Don't you sway away from me, _princess._ This is exactly why I called you that. You're so high and mighty and holier than thou, I just…." She balled her fists up, " _Ooh_ I just want to rip you to pieces."

Kim smirked as she bent over in the fridge, "I've never heard sex referred to like that, but okay."

Shego growled, thrown off guard by the name calling and Kim's refusal to admit saying those words was a mistake. She grabbed the jar of cookie butter off the table and downed the glass of milk set before her. Her favorite stress meal.

"This changes nothing, Kimmie." She said as she opened the jar. "You don't know a damned – what's that look?"

Kim was smirking at her with a raised brow and her hand on her hip. Her eyes flickered to Shego's hand and back up.

Shego's eye twitched and she looked down at the food in her hands. She looked back up at Kim who refilled the glass (Her stress time milk glass to be used only for such moments) and handed her a knife (Her favorite knife that she often misplaced).

Shego growled and put the items down, though she desperately needed them. "Where did you find the knife?"

Kim gave her another one of those devastatingly fond smiles. "In the same place you always leave it...princess."

The air left Shego's lungs and she fought not to blush. How the hell did Kim know?! Unable to hold out under Kim's deadly assault, Shego downed the milk and opened the jar. Her eyes closing at the taste of sweet, sweet cookie butter.

Next thing she knew, strong arms wrapped around her and though she mentally tensed, her body betrayed her and she relaxed into the embrace.

"It's okay. I know. I don't know your name or what happened in your past, but I know a hell of a whole lot about who your past turned you into. I love you, princess."

Shego's eyes closed and she shook her head, "No." she croaked out. But Kim proved the truth in her words when she merely shushed Shego and held her tight while the green woman shook. "I know. Shh princess. I know."

Shego broke away from her. "NO! No you don't know, Kim! No one knows these things about me! NO ONE!" She shook her head, "I don't trust anyone not to use them against me. To make me feel comfortable and then snatch the 'Welcome Home' rug from under my feet."

Shego backed away, her hands on fire, "And I sure as hell don't trust you. You who is still fighting crime while I'm off stealing diamonds and pearls. No way." She ignored the wounded look on Kim's face. "This was fun, kid, I mean, you are really great in bed, but I think it's time we end this."

Kim smiled sadly, "I had a feeling you'd say that…one for the road?" She asked and walked backwards down the hall, removing her shirt.

Shego was surprised by Kim's easy surrender, and if she were honest, she was disappointed. She expected more fight from someone who claimed to love her. She certainly didn't expect to be right about Kim's feelings. She caught sight of perky breasts and shrugged, deciding to cast aside the self-reflection for the moment. One last night couldn't hurt anyone, right?

Right.

So why was her heart beating out of her chest?

The closer she got to the bedroom, the louder it got. She stood in the doorway, watching a naked Kim light candles. She blew out the match and smiled at Shego and fuck did her heart do twenty flips in her chest.

"Come here." Kim said softly and held out her hand.

Shego swallowed and walked towards her, trembling only a little bit.

"If this is the last time, princess, I'm going to make it good."

Okay. She was trembling a lot.

"I'm going to take my time with you until you're crying."

Shego's eyes fluttered, "Kimmie…" she whispered and was silenced by thumbs on her lips as Kim cupped her face.

"Shush princess. Take off your clothes and lie down on the bed."

Shego swallowed and did as she was told. Kim proceeded to kiss every inch of her from her head to her toe and back up between her legs where her kisses grew wet and so did Shego.

"Oh god Kim."

Kim hummed and Shego did something that she hadn't done since she was a teen, something she didn't even know could still happen. She lost control of her powers. One hand rose to the bed and lit up. The fire was heatless though, but it scared her to know Kim could do this.

After making Shego cum twice, Kim kissed her way back up and let her fingers work over the sensitive flesh.

"I call you princess, but you're really a queen aren't you?"

Shego couldn't answer for focusing on breathing while Kim's fingers tortured her clit and nipples. The moans she released were different than usual. They were more…they were real. Not that she had to fake them when it came to Kim, but it felt like each sound came from deep within. She was ashamed to say they were the high pitched soft feminine moans she often tried to repress. But here, now? She could hold nothing back.

Kim was so soft with her, treated her like she was precious.

"My beautiful queen. I love you so much."

Shego shook and cried out.

There were those words again. Kim used them like a weapon, whispering them in her ear over and over.

"I love you, Shego. I love you. My precious queen, I'll love you forever."

Shego sobbed and Kim continued her fingers speeding up. She used her legs to hold Shego wide open and drove deeply into her.

"I love you more than anything. Stay with me."

With that, Shego fell over the edge, soul, body and mind. Kim's words echoing in her ears, her body singing with pleasure, her heart tight with anxiety and joy. Kim kissed her so perfectly, so sweetly, and it was all just too fucking much.

She curled into Kim and cried, "I can't! I-I can't!"

Kim held her tightly even though Shego could hear her heart breaking. "Okay." Kim said softly. "Okay."

Shego stood quickly and dressed. "I have to go."

Kim smiled, "I know."

"Don't follow me! I…I have to go."

Kim gave her a pained smile as a tear fell down and she nodded.

Shego couldn't face her. Her breathing wild, one hand and foot on fire, she looked around the room at the pictures of them and ran out. She ran as far as her feet would take her, and when they failed, she stole a car and drove until the gas ran out.

She ran again until she came across her emergency helicopter and this was an emergency if ever she'd had one.

Sobbing, she punched in the coordinates and curled up as the vehicle flew her far from Kim. Far from the country. Far from the one woman in the world Shego believed might actually love her.

* * *

A/N: I assure you, a happy kigo end is on the horizon. How was that?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I finally finished my final final, and I figured I'd finally update this though it isn't the grand finale you might've been thinking was finally here.

That was awesome right? I'm obviously brain dead from that exhausting test.

* * *

Kim sat in her robe on the couch, trembling violently as she stared at her phone. God how could she have just let Shego leave like that? Hell she didn't even put up a fight. Did she really think she could just fuck the problem away?

"So stupid." She whispered and brought a shaking hand to her lips to hold back a sob. It did little to stop it.

"God! I'm so stupid." She shouted.

 _Ding dong_

Kim rushed to the door and wrenched it open, jumping straight into the arms on the other side.

"I'm so stupid Ron!" She sobbed and the tall man held on to her, even when her knees gave out. "She's gone!"

"I know, KP, I know." He said soothingly and carried her to her bedroom.

They lay together as she cried and beat on his chest, and the bed. He watched with sad eyes as she moved around the room destroying it all. Swiping her arm across the table tops and throwing things across the room.

When Kim and Shego first got together, Ron was the first to protest, and then the first to defend them. Yes, his jealousy caused him to say and think cruel things about Kim, about Shego, but one day, he had caught Shego staring at Kim the way he used to. And then he realized, he _never_ stared at Kim like that, not with the intensity of emotion that Shego had. And when Kim would look at her, Shego replaced the look with one of the aloofness Ron had assumed was casualty towards their relationship. After some serious soul searching, he realized that what the two of them had was real. More real than even Kim knew at the time.

And apparently, more real than even Shego herself knew.

"Kim." He said in a stern, understanding voice. "That's enough."

Kim continued sobbing, but stopped and stood in the middle of the room staring at a broken picture frame containing her and Shego. "It's not enough! It was never enough! _I_ was never enough." She crumpled to her knees on the floor and cried.

Ron watched and slowly moved to the ground next to her.

"Kim."

She ignored him.

"Kim, please."

There a slight pause in the crying, her indication that she was listening.

"You were more than enough Kim. That was the problem wasn't it? When confronted with the truth of it all, she fled."

Kim sniffled and nodded.

"Do you really think she's gone for good, Kim?"

Kim shook her head and shrugged, "I don't know. Probably. Oh you didn't see her Ron. I broke her. I broke my sweet little princess."

He rose a brow at hearing the term but shrugged. What she did in her private life wasn't his business.

"Why didn't you follow after her?"

Kim gripped her hair and shook her head, "I wanted to. Oh I _wanted_ to, Ron. But she asked me not to. And I…I don't know. She meant it. She really, really meant it." She laid her head on his shoulder. After a long pause, she whispered, "I'd do anything for her and she wanted to be as far away from me as possible."

"Oh Kim." He said and she broke into tears all over again.

* * *

Shego was so distressed, she did something she hadn't done in a very long time: she went home.

Not to her parent's home or her childhood home, but to the first apartment she'd ever bought, the only apartment of hers with truly personal items. Sniffling still, she opened the door and looked around, laughing tearfully at a picture of her being caught tangled up at one of her first robberies. It never failed to make her laugh and if Kim could see it –

She stopped before looking around at her safe place and allowing herself to finish the thought.

If Kim could see it, she'd never hear the end of it.

"Do I want Kim to see it? Do I want her _here_?"

She looked around at all the trinkets, all the pictures, and toys, and newspaper clippings.

The answer eluded her and she shook her head while shuffling to her bed. Her purple bed in her purple and green room. Kim was right on the money with her favorite colors.

And honestly, cause this was the place for nothing but honesty, she wanted to see Kim laid out on purple sheets, in a purple robe, in purple lingerie with her green hand tangled in the woman's hair, cupping her face, pressed against her soft skin. Like Kim was her canvass and Shego wanted to paint herself all over her.

She grabbed her pillow and allowed her thoughts to roam freely as she fell asleep. Including one about buying a red pillow case.

* * *

Half a year had gone by with no word from Shego. No theft, no sightings, no 'hey Kim I'm alive', no 'thanks for a good time', no 'hey can I have my knife and glass back?"

But Kim found that maybe no news was good news. Maybe it meant Shego was coming back. More often than not, she cried over the jar as she waited for the green woman's return, but it happened less. She's down to crying once every other week instead of once every hour on the hour.

Her work had taken a slight plunge during Shego's absence, but only for a month. As much as she wanted to toss it all away, she had to do something to keep her from hunting the green woman down. Head down as low as her thoughts, she sighed as she exited the building. She was in the parking lot when she vaguely heard someone exit their car.

"Kim."

Kim froze.

No. There was no way.

"Kimmie. Turn around."

Kim whimpered and slowly turned to face the voice she thought she may never hear again. "Sh-…" she couldn't even say her name.

"Get in." Shego said softly with a tilt of her head.

It was then that Kim noticed the vehicle. It was exactly what Kim had suggested Shego might like: a large black truck. But when she had brought it up a few months before Shego left, the green woman merely scoffed and rejected the idea.

Shego smiled weakly, "She's mine. Legally. Well…you know. As legally as a wanted criminal can own something. I bought her well over a year ago. She's my favorite and I wanted you to – "

"Stop!" Kim shouted. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands against her temples. Shego was sharing. Why was Shego sharing? The green woman remained silent and Kim silently walked around and got in the car. Her head was spinning and she was pretty sure her heart jumped out of her chest somewhere between hearing Shego's voice and seeing Shego's face.

Shego got in as well and started it. Both hands on the wheel and eyes forward, she spoke. "Helen. M-My name is Helen."

Kim put a hand to her mouth and looked out the window as tears fell rapidly down her face. Shego pulled away from the lot, and they rode in silence.

* * *

A/N: Well i have the next chapter written, but it needs tweaking. I'll try to get it out ASAP


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! Long time no typy? Sorry! Here's the continuation. Please read the note at the end.

* * *

Shego pulled into Kim's driveway and turned the car off, extremely unnerved by the silence. They sat there and Shego debated whether or not to say anything, (and whether or not she had the courage to say it). For the first time in a long time, she fidgeted in front of someone. She didn't examine her nails to hide her nervous energy or take on a defensive bored countenance. She fidgeted. She bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs and spared nervous glances at Kim until the silence was just too much for her.

"Kim, I – "

Kim suddenly got out of the vehicle and slammed the car door behind her, knowing how Shego saw it as an insult.

"Shit." Shego said to the empty vehicle. "Shit!" She yelled and banged the steering wheel. She snatched her seatbelt off and yanked open the car door.

"Kim!" She called as she chased the heartbroken redhead. The door nearly slammed in her face, but she managed to stop it with her foot. She took a deep breath and stepped inside the doorway.

"Kim?"

Nothing.

 _Shit, am I supposed to follow her? Or do I retreat? No way. She'd kill me if I disappeared again. And she hasn't said fuck off so…into the fray Shego. No. Helen. Be Helen._

Nodding to herself, Shego walked further in and found Kim on the couch, nursing a glass of water. She spoke as she approached the couch and sat down beside her beautiful red head.

"I…I know you probably have a million questions and a million things to shout at me and you can't sort through em." She said and glanced over at the hand in Kim's lap. "So I'm going to answer some of the obvious ones."

The previous months all flew by her mind and she remembered most of all pining for Kim, thinking of her every second she was away. Nodding to herself that this was right, she continued.

"Yes." She grabbed Kim's hand. "I love you."

Kim let loose a sob and Shego squeezed her hand. "No. If you allow me a second chance, I am not going to run away when things turn ugly. Yes, my favorite color is purple. And I left because…because Kim, I've….no one has ever told me they loved me and meant it. Not my parents, not my brothers, no one, except you. And it…I just…I panicked Kim. I panicked. I ran until I couldn't and then I ran some more."

To Shego's dismay, Kim pulled her hand away and folded herself up on the couch, eyes looking straight ahead. "Where have you been Shego?"

Shego winced at hearing her moniker, but answered anyway. "Home. My home. In Michigan. It's the…well it _was_ the only place where I could be me. Not Shego. Not that strange green woman pretending to be normal. Just…me, Helen, the woman who was struck by a comet and was forced to recover and return to a totally and completely deconstructed life."

Shego closed her eyes and shook her head, stopping herself from spiraling down that road. "I had to think about what I wanted Kim, how I felt. How I as Helen Go felt about being with THE Kim possible and...hell it was all I could think about. Being with you, near you, around you. I had a hard time not thinking of you so I could ask myself what I wanted to do."

She twiddled her thumbs again, "And what I wanted was to come back to you."

Kim stood and paced the room. Shego was telling her everything she'd wanted to hear from her. So why the hell was she so unable to accept it? It was just all too much.

She went to the kitchen, laid out Shego's, or Helen or whoever the hell she was, stress meal and moved towards her bedroom to get some alone time.

"Kimmie please." Shego said and suddenly her arms were wrapped tight around the redhead.

Kim closed her eyes as she was forced to stop mid walk. "Shego…."

"Helen. Just once…just _once_ please say it."

Kim remained silent and gently squeezed the green woman's hand around her, "I…I need a moment. Please let me go." She tried to pull away and gasped as Shego pushed her against the wall.

"No!" She shouted and pressed her forehead against Kim's. She whispered, "I _can't_ lose you."

Shego gripped her arms and pulled back so they could lock eyes. "Kim I love you. Do you understand? I'm _sorry_ I left. I'm sorry I said all the things I did. I know they're still fresh in your mind, I can see that in your eyes. You look at me like you expect me to shout about not trusting you, but Kim…" she cupped Kim's face when the red head looked away in pain, "Oh Kimmie you are the _only_ person in this world that I trust. I panicked, but I promise you that is the only time I will run like that. Especially after seeing how it's hurt you. Just…just tell me it isn't too late Kim. Please."

Kim choked out a sob and Shego felt her world slowly tilt on its axis.

"Please Kim. Please tell me it isn't too late. I need to hear the words." She pleaded.

Tears fell rapidly down Kim's face and she sniffled, "I'm sorry." She said as she shook her head and Shego grew nauseous. Her heart doubled in speed and in pain. She nearly winced when Kim next opened her mouth. "I don't know why I'm giving you such a hard time. I'm happy you're home! I…I just…" she broke off and pulled Shego into a hug.

"I'm so happy you're home." Kim cried and held on to her as months of pain were relived and worked through. Shego released a relieved breath, knowing how badly her trapping Kim against the wall could have gone, knowing how badly abandoning her for six months could've gone. Kim's legs gave out and Shego easily carried her to bed.

* * *

Once Kim's tears finally slowed to a halt, they lay looking at each other, Shego caressing her face and playing with her hair. "I've missed you."

Kim looked down. "Maybe you were right."

Shego frowned, not liking Kim's tone. "About?"

"Me not knowing you enough to love you. I mean obviously there's more to you than you've presented to me. I thought I was seeing behind the curtain and it was all of it just some front. I just…maybe I don't - "

Shego abruptly sat up. "Stop."

Kim sat up as well, "Shego – "

"I said stop!" She shouted and Kim sighed, but stopped.

Shego put her back against the headboard as she tried to find her words amidst the pain and guilt raging in her heart from Kim almost retracting her feelings, and Shego herself being the cause.

 _Jesus Helen what have you done? If Kim says she doesn't….because of something you said? Oh I'll rip you apart. Tell her everything. Everything._

"Yeah. Shego is a front. But when I'm with you Kim, I'm more Helen than Shego. It bleeds through. I can be myself. And you see me. You see _me._ And the way you touch me…" her voice broke with feeling. "Oh Kim the way you touch me. Like you're calling to my soul each and every time. Your hands are seared into my skin. Oh god I love it when you put them on my cheeks kiss me slowly like I'm something to be savored, like I'm…." _Say it say it say it._ "L-like I'm something you actually want and not…" _SAY IT. SHOW HER. Oh god I'm in over my head._ "Not just some…" she stopped and closed her eyes. "Green freak you have to be careful around because you know - and Kim _you_ better than anyone - that I could kill you just by hugging you, just by getting so angry I explode…"

Kim gasped and murmured, "Oh Shego…"

A tear fell and she sniffled, but pressed on, her words speeding up as she tried to keep Kim from taking back her feelings. "When you said you loved me…when you showed me Kim…I was so happy. Like I hadn't been since I was a child. It felt _so_ good. It felt so damn good Kim. I didn't know what to do. You loved me. Truly. And no one has _ever_ loved me as much as I loved them. And please don't take that away because I said something I barely believed. You know me Kim. You know Helen. You just didn't know it."

Shego looked back at Kim, terrified of what she might see on her face, yet hopeful.

"Come here." Kim whispered and Shego found herself wrapped up in Kim's arms. She released a shaky breath. This is where she wanted to be for so long. Holding nothing back, knowing Kim was holding her and not some persona she cooked up as a defense. She openly sobbed and Kim tightened her hold.

Shego cried for what felt like hours until her tears ran dry. Once she was able, she took a deep breath and relished the warmth Kim provided. She relaxed and when a kiss was pressed to her head, Shego nearly smiled.

"It's not too late…Helen."

Shego felt something in her shift. "Oh Kim." She whispered, overwhelmed " _Kim_ …" Shego didn't think she had any tears left to give, but she could feel them welling up at the beautiful, _beautiful_ sound of Kim calling her name.

"Come on." Kim said and pulled them out of bed. Holding tightly to Shego's hand, she led her to the kitchen and poured Shego a glass of milk.

Shego shook her head and pushed it away. "I just need you right now." She pulled Kim to her and slowly moved in, hoping the woman wouldn't reject her. Kim smiled and slanted her lips over Shego, more than happy to taste her lips for the first time in so long.

They both moaned at the feel of the other. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and they stayed there for several minutes tasting each other, feeling the love slowly rebuild between them. Shego, for the first time, didn't feel like she was lying about who she was and so, her kiss was different. It was raw as she gave Kim everything she had been holding back.

Kim was the first to pull away due to lack of air. "Well if this is how you really kiss, then I'm going to be more than happy knowing you better."

Kim laughed and Shego traced her features with her eyes. "I love you." She said with a sigh.

"I love you too, princess."

Shego's eyes bulged and Kim fell into another round of laughter. Flushing, Shego responded, "I forgot you knew about that."

Kim winked. "So since this is a new honest thing. Tell me why you like it so much."

Shego shifted under Kim's gaze. "I um I don't really know but I kind of have an idea of my own that I'd like to try…."

Kim's eye twinkled, "Hmm interesting and that truck out there?"

They spent the rest of the night talking as Kim discovered all the odd nuances of Shego that turned out to be huge personality traits. She was enthralled as she fell in love with Helen as quickly as she did Shego.

* * *

A/N: So do you want me to refer to Shego as Helen in both narration and when addressed by Kim or to continue calling her Shego with the occasional Helen thrown in there for added effect?

Also, I've had a very kinky suggestion for the Princess thing, so you will all soon find out the kink. Any guesses?


End file.
